ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 47
}} |image = |based = Ultimate Armor |appearances = Spider-Man: Homecoming |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = None |markno = Mark 47 (Mark XLVII) |codename = Ultimate Armor |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Unknown |armorcolor = Dark Red With Gold and Grey Plates |height = 6'5" |status = Active |color = Red, Gold and Silver. |power = Arc Reactor |systems = Friday A.I./OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Rockets Shoulder Mounted Mini Missiles Lasers Clamps EMPs Sonic Pulse Light Flash |composition =Gold-Titanium Alloy |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |capabilities =Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Extreme Flight |specialfeats = Nanotechnology Sentry Mode Infra Scan Fully Retractable Helmet |strengthlvl = 100 ton |predecessor = Mark 46 |successor = None |preceded = Mark 46 |followed = None}} The Mark 47 '('Mark XLVII) is the forty-seventh Iron Man Armor created by Tony Stark. This armor was created sometime after the events of Captain America: Civil War. This armor appears in Spider-Man: Homecoming. as Stark's current suit. It bears a large resemblance to the Mark 46. Armor Design The Mark 47 has a design almost exactly like the Mark 46, but with more silver than red and gold. The armor uses the F.R.I.D.A.Y. O.S. like the Mark 46. Armor Features Armor The Armor is composed of the same gold-titanium alloy, standard since the [[Mark III|'Mark III']]. It also has a partial force field protecting the armor from energy attacks. Nanotechnology The Mark 47 features nanotechnology based on its predecessor, the Mark 46. Sentry Mode The armor also features a sentry mode, just like the Mark 43 as seen in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Fully Retractable Helmet It's safe to assume that the Mark 47 also has a fully retractable helmet like the Mark 46. Armor Capabilities Super Strength: The armor greatly amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extremely massive levels. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as completely bullet-proof. It also has an upgraded energy shield that passively improves its durability of the user. Extreme Flight: As with all new-generation Iron Man Armors, the Mark 47 is capable of enhanced flight via its repulsors and flight stabilizers, making it one of the most stable and fastest armors to date. The armor can fly past the Earth's Atmosphere because the armor uses energy more efficiently than its predecessors. Weapons Since the Mark 47 has almost the exact same design as the Mark 46, it has all its weapons. These weapons are stronger than its predecessor's. Repulsors: The Mark 47's Repulsors are every bit as powerful, if not more so, than its previous iterations, with nearly instantaneous charging-firing speed. Unibeam: The Unibeam is the armor's most powerful weapon. Missiles: Similar to the Mark VII, the Mark 47 has 6 mini missiles located on each shoulder. All of the missiles are very powerful capable of destroying objects like tanks. Rockets: Like almost every other predecessor of the Armor, the Mark 47 has large, powerful bunker busting rockets with aiming systems in each forearm. It has 2 in each gauntlet. Lasers: The armor also has powerful cutting lasers in each upper wrist that can slice through thick stone easily. Clamps: The armor can release strong powered clamps from each wrist to trap anyone. EMPs: The armor can launch an EMP projectile to shut down almost any electrical system. The armor itself is not vulnerable to it. Sonic Pulse: The repulsors can release a high frequency burst of concentrated sound to paralyze someone temporarily and cause pain. Light Flash: The repulsors can also release very bright focused lights to blind someone temporarily and confuse them. History Creation This armor was created sometime between the events of the events of Civil War and the prelude to Homecoming. The suit was built as an upgrade to the Mark 46. Homecoming Notes *The armor is forty-seventh Iron Man suit created by Stark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, therefore marking 47 Iron Man Armors in existence. (13 if Iron Legion wasn't included, those 13 being Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V, Mark VI, Mark VII, Mark 42, Mark 43, Mark 44, Mark 45, Mark 46 and Mark 47) *The armor's scheme is based off the Ultimate Armor from the comics. *It is the third armor to be integrated with F.R.I.D.A.Y., the first being Mark 45. Trivia Gallery 47.jpg 8Yxz0pT.jpg PD1493022991l52.jpg Spider-Man-Homecoming-Power-Pose-Iron-Man-003.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * ----